


The Spectacular Wedding of Keith and Lance

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Speeches, Weddings, background shallura - Freeform, hella gay, song covers, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: The big day has arrived! The day that Keith and Lance finally tie the knot. Thankfully it's everything they hoped for and more.





	The Spectacular Wedding of Keith and Lance

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know a lot of people don't care and just want the update. I just want to say that life kind of really hit me hard the past few months, that's why this took so long. I had two funerals within a month of each other and generally I just haven't wanted to write. That's not excuse, but thankfully I haven't encountered anyone begging for updates. I'm extremely grateful for that.  
> I also know I need to work on OTBP. Like I said... life has just been hitting me so hard. I'm sorry to anyone that's a fan of that story.  
> I hope this update is worth the wait I put you all through. The next part will be the last. Hopefully I can get it out quicker and it's the perfect way to send of this series that officially turned a year old at the beginning of this month.

Lance turned on his camera, smiling at it. He couldn’t stop smiling honestly, hadn’t been able to for days. “Hey guys, Lance here. As most of you probably know, in less than twenty four hours, I will be getting married to absolute love of my life, Keith Kogane. I honestly can’t believe this day has come.”

He let out a shaky laugh and rubbed both his hands over his face. “I really am still in shock this is happening. I wake up everyday with Keith draped over me, drooling into my shoulder. He’s somehow stolen all the blankets. There’s definitely at least one of two cat butts in my face. And I just lay there knowing that I am the luckiest man in the world. Keith would probably argue that he’s the lucky one, but I mean, this is my channel. So I am the lucky one. I’m going to marry Keith tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

* * *

Keith felt like he was panicking a little bit.

He never really thought he’d be in this position, standing in front of a mirror, staring at the reflection of himself in a fitted suit. He’d considered slicking back his hair, but that seemed way too stiff. This was his wedding and Lance loved his hair (even if he made fun of it occasionally). Instead, Keith tied it back in a ponytail.

Shiro came up behind him, grinning so proudly. Keith smiled a little and turned to him.

“You nervous?” his brother asked. Keith nodded.

“My hands are really sweaty. And my heart feels like it’s going to explode.”

“It’s normal to panic. This is a huge day!”

“Yeah.”

“You’re excited too though, right?”

“Yes. I’m going to marry Lance. I… I’m going to marry Lance.” Repeating it to himself had Keith’s heart racing even faster. Shiro just grinned more, placing a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“By the end of today, you’ll wonder why you were nervous in the first place.”

* * *

“I’m marrying Keith today! I’m marrying Keith today!” Lance sang as he danced around the room. Allura had just walked in and was sitting with Hunk, watching Lance as he swirled around. “I can’t believe I’m marrying Keith today! I’m gonna husband the fuck out of him!”

“Has he been like this all morning?” Allura asked Hunk. Hunk nodded.

“Since the moment he woke up honestly.”

“Guys, I am marrying KEITH KOGANE!”

“We know Lance!” Hunk said with a laugh.

“I’m so excited I’m gonna throw up!”

“Way to come for my brand…” Hunk muttered. Allura laughed at that. Lance rolled his eyes playfully.

“Why are you two my in my party again?”

“Because you love us!” Hunk and Allura sang at the same time.

“You’re right, I do!” Lance hugged them both and rubbed Allura’s belly, her bump just starting to really pop out. “Baby rub for good luck! Wait.. that didn’t sound right….”

“Okay, let’s get you married, weirdo.”

* * *

Lance took a deep breath as he stood at the end of the aisle. His mother and father had walked him up and left him standing there after long hugs and happy words. Coran stood behind him and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He looked back at the older man with a small smile and then looked back down the aisle as Hunk and Pidge made their way towards him. They both gave him hugs before moving to their positions. Then it was Shiro and Allura’s turn. They also gave him hugs, Shiro whispering to always be good to his brother, before they also took their positions.

The music change was just subtle enough to show that the ceremony was progressing. When Lance looked back up at the aisle, Keith was standing there with his mom, looking so perfect that Lance felt like his brain stopped working. They started walking towards him and Lance could feel his eyes filling with tears. This was it. It was happening. He was about to marry his everything.

When they reached him, Keith’s mother gave Keith a tight hug before letting him go. She touched Lance’s face and took his hand, bringing it to Keith’s. Lance grinned, intertwining their fingers. He pulled Keith close. Keith laughed and shoved at his chest playfully. Lance went to pull him into a kiss on instinct, but Shiro cleared his throat.

“Oh, right… wedding. You ready, Keith?”

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

“Hello everyone! I’m Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, your humble master of ceremonies. We are gathered here today to join the lives of these two wonderful young gentlemen, Keith and Lance.

As a close and personal friend of the two, I am incredibly honored to be the one to marry them. I’ve been able to witness their relationship go from a self-proclaimed rivalry- on Lance’s side- to a friendship, and then to a bond and love that is unbreakable. Today, we get to celebrate that love.

Now, I could keep talking, but our wonderful grooms have prepared their own vows and I invite them to say them now.”

* * *

“Keith, I don’t even have the words. I mean, I do, I’ve been practicing them like crazy, but… oh my god. We’re getting married. Babe, we’re doing this! And you look so good, I’m actually going to lose my mind. Okay Lance, focus.

Keith, you are the most amazing man. Like, how I got you I still don’t know. You’re absolutely fierce. You’re incredibly driven and talented, probably the most talented person I’ve ever met honestly. And you’re so cute and funny when you want to be, even more so when you don’t even try. You put up with me and we both know I could go on and on about that. You love our cats and absolutely treat them like they are our actual children, which they totally are. And it makes me certain that one day, when we have human children, you’re going to be the most amazing dad. And I know that for sure even if you don’t.

Baby, you are everything to me. I just can’t wait to spend my life with you. I want all the good, I want all the bad, I just want it all. As long as I get to wake up to this beautiful face in the morning, I’ll be the happiest man alive.”

* * *

Lance reached out to wipe a tear from under Keith’s eye, ignoring the ones brewing in his own.

* * *

“For the longest time I felt like I was this unloveable alien. Sure I had family and friends but actual romantic relationships were always hard. I never got to a point with anyone where I was comfortable letting my walls down. I tried, I really did, but no one ever seemed important enough. And then you came into my life, Lance. The walls didn’t have to be let down because you pushed right through them.

You irritated me, but in a way that left me feeling all warm inside, which is so weird to think about when I say it out loud. Let’s not analyze that too much. You made me laugh. I just wanted to spend time with you constantly. And I still do. We had this instant chemistry that cannot be anything but… fate.

Do I even believe in that sort of thing? I didn’t used to, but now it just seems like there’s no other explanation. And it doesn’t even matter because you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know that I’ll be okay because I’ll get to call you my husband.”

* * *

“I love you so much, Keith.”

“I love you too, Lance.”

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was a blur of rings and “I do’s” and tears. It was literally a blur because Keith couldn’t see through the stupid water in his eyes. Before he knew it, Coran was announcing, “I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss your husband!”

Lance wiped away Keith’s tears again before he leaned in to press their lips together, their first kiss as husbands. Keith gripped onto him so tight, kissing him back. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling so bright.

It was Keith’s turn to wipe away Lance’s tears.

* * *

They took picture after picture directly after the ceremony. Keith’s cheeks hurt from smiling and he wasn’t exactly happy with how red his face probably was. The red partly being from crying and the other being from Lance whispering stupid jokes to him that made him laugh too hard every time to the photographer went to take a picture.

They finally got a few minutes to themselves before the reception. The moment they were alone, Keith was wrapping his arms around Lance and hugging him so tight. Lance grinned and hugged him back, kissing his head.

“Hi husband.”

“Hi husband.” Keith looked up and Lance kissed him so softly. “We’re married,” Keith breathed against his lips. Lance chuckled.

“We are. You’re Keith Kogane-McClain.”

“And you’re Lance McClain-Kogane.”

“Should they be the same? Does it matter?”

“I don’t think it matters. If it does, who cares. We’re married.”

Lance laughed. “How many times are you going to say that today?”

“As many times as it takes to feel real.” Keith leaned back up to press their lips together. Lance hummed.

“Ready to party the night away and celebrate our love?” he asked. Keith grinned and nodded.

* * *

“Hey everybody! The name’s Hunk. I'm Lance’s best friend and Best Man. Having known Lance my entire life basically, I've had to watch him go through a lot of relationships and therefore a lot of relationship drama.

I was there when he came out as bi, I think I was actually the first to know, right Lance? What an honor honestly, to be trusted so thoroughly. But I digress.

I saw him go through a lot of heartbreak and it sucked to see my best friend hurt time after time.

But then he met Keith and it's like he couldn't talk about anything or anyone else. He's blushing because he knows it’s true. Keith this and Keith that and all he wanted to do was find every excuse he could to hang out with Keith. And it wasn’t hard to see that Lance was falling hard. The relief I felt when they got together was… well it’s pretty hard to describe. It’s clear they’ve been meant to be together from the start.

What it all comes down to is that I love you both, and I know you’re going to make each other happy forever. To Lance and Keith!”

* * *

“Hey everybody, the name is Pidge. I met Lance and Hunk in college actually. I remember Lance asked me if I was named after a pokemon and I almost knocked him out. But we all became super close and ended up deciding to all start making YouTube videos. At first we were planning on doing a group channel where we did skits and stuff, but we couldn’t agree on a name, nor could we agree on the ideas for the content we wanted to put out, so we just all made our own with the intent to support each other.

Now, when Keith came into the picture, I knew these idiots would end up together. Keith was obvious. Keith, don’t fucking try to say you weren’t. And the pining from both of them was unbearable at times. But the cool thing about them hanging out and then starting to date was that we added Keith - as well as Shiro, Allura and Coran- into our friend group and it was just so easy and nice. And Keith and I like to bond over conspiracy theories occasionally, no biggie.

I am seriously so happy for you two. You’re both brothers to me and I know for a fact that you two are going to last.”

* * *

“Hello everyone! I’m Allura and yes, before you all start worrying if you can say anything or not, I am pregnant. I am also soon going to be Keith and Lance’s sister-in-law when I marry Shiro here. But enough about me, we are all here to celebrate our lovely grooms.

Honestly, I worried about Keith for a long time. He’s always been quiet since I’ve known him and I know I tried to set him up a few times and it just never seemed to work out. And it wasn’t as if he was sad about it. It’s almost as if he resigned himself to being alone. But then Lance came into the picture and I got to witness something truly beautiful blossom. I mean, it’s easy to love Lance, but obviously the way Keith loves him is quite different from the rest of us.

The love these two have for each other is unprecedented in my opinion. They are a perfect match for each other in every way possible. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for them.”

* * *

“Hello, my name is Shiro. I am Keith’s older brother, as well as his Best Man. Now, if anyone knows the story of Keith, they will agree with me that this boy deserves to be happy. He’s had such a rough life and to see him settled down and now married is just… the greatest feeling. I’m so proud of you, Keith, you have no idea.

And Lance, you are such a wonderful person. You bring this energy and passion to every room you walk into, and you’re so much more talented than you give yourself credit for. I am absolutely honored to now call you a brother.

Anything that I could say has really already been said. Keith and Lance have both had their own separate struggles, as well as struggles they’ve faced together. I’m not saying they’re won’t be more, because I’m sure there will be. Life is all struggles really. But there isn’t a doubt in my mind that these two can make it through anything and come out stronger than ever. I love you both. To Keith and Lance!”

* * *

It was about an hour into the reception when Keith took to the stage and spoke with the head of the band of they’d hired. He nodded at Keith’s request and stepped aside so Keith could take the microphone. He took a deep breath and stepped towards it.

“Hi, everyone. Um, this wasn’t really planned or anything. I mean, we’re all a little tipsy and everybody probably wants to keep dancing, but I’ve been thinking about this since Lance proposed to me. I like to consider myself a musician, I guess, and I just think it would be kind of wasteful if I didn’t sing for my husband at our wedding. So that’s what I’m going to do.”

Keith stepped away from the microphone and moved over to the piano.

“I love you, baby!” Lance called from where he was standing, which wasn’t far from Keith, but the boy was pretty intoxicated. Keith just grinned.

“A lot of our fans seem to think this song is a perfect song for us. I agree,” he said into the piano’s microphone, before he started to play, slowing the song down from his poppier sound to a much more subdued version. “ _We are runnin’ so fast, and we never look back, and whatever I lack, you make up. We make a really good team, and though not everyone sees, we got this crazy chemistry between us._ ”

There were whoops of encouragement from the crowd. Keith could feel Lance’s eyes on him. He looked up and made eye contact. “ _Jump starting your car cause this city’s a bore, buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store, making new cliches on our little tour, let’s ride._ ” Lance grinned at him and Keith grinned back. “ _You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don’t need money, all I need is you._ ”

* * *

It was the best night of both of their lives. They danced, they drank, and they celebrated the fact that they were now bound together for life. Cake slices were smashed into the others face. More pictures were taken of Keith than had ever been taken of him in his entire life (this was not the case for Lance but it was still a sizeable amount of photos that they couldn’t wait to get back).

Once the party ended and they were in their hotel for the night, all they could do was somehow struggle out of their clothes and cuddle together, talking in soft voices about how everything went and how happy they were. It was a night that even the alcohol would never make them forget.

* * *

Lance turned the camera on on his phone and started recording. “Hey guys! Lance here! I just wanted to check in from my beautiful honeymoon getaway with my HUSBAND.” Keith laughed from the bathroom. Lance just grinned. “We’re having an amazing time.” He turned his camera to back facing and peaked into the bathroom where Keith was standing in just in his underwear washing his hands. “Aren’t we, baby?”

“Lance, get out!” Keith said with a laugh, not knowing that Lance was totally zooming in on his ass. When Keith looked up and saw Lance was still there, he laughed more and threw a towel at him. “You pervert.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Lance smirked at him and turned the camera back to himself. “We are going to do a little bit of vlogging while here and that will be put into one big video. Well, it might not be that big. You’ll have to forgive me if it’s not that long of a video. I’m in paradise where it is quite warm which means my beautiful husband is half naked more than dressed and I only have so much control over myself when it comes to him.” Keith came up behind him and pressed his head over Lance’s shoulder.

“We’ll do our best, guys, but we also want to enjoy our honeymoon. And thank you for all the congrats, it really is sweet. Now, Lance, please turn off the camera, we have things to do.”

“You got it, my love. Until next time guys, Klance out!” Lance finger-gunned the camera before ending the recording. Keith rolled his eyes playfully.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re damn right I am. And now you’re married to me, so what does that say about you?”

“That I am the luckiest man alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (same username, links aren't working for some reason)!


End file.
